The Gazebo
by carmpietri
Summary: Written by a friend (Jeadin). "Shizuka took a shortcut home from school and ends up being traumatized by a friend (or is it….). With the help of her friends and the unexpected kindness of another will she be able to move on with her life?" Beta: Kool-A
1. It begins

Notes from author:

Hello, here is my first attempt at fan fiction. Unfortunately, it's based on an anime dream I had….

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own anything I write about, be it Harry Potter, Star Wars or Yu-Gi-Oh. (Although it would be fun to be Kaiba filthy rich!! ^__^)

Here it is!!!!!

Notes form Beta Reader (Kool-Aid Addict) I would like to stress the fact that everything Jeadin knows about YGO came through me and pictures. So, even though I changed some stuff, it's all her's. And I believe that this not only was insprired by a dream of hers, but by another fanfiction that stuck in both our minds. (Thanks to me). I suggest that you go read it cause, though it put not to innocent thoughts in my head, it _is_ a good fic. "Tormented Minds". Also a YGO fanfic. Beware of lemon.

Chapter One:

Shizuka Katsuya left the school building to see water flooding the ground. It had been raining for two days now which had dampened everyone's mood, especially her brother's. He had really wanted to go buy a pizza at the Italian store, but it was too far to walk in the rain. 'Is that all he ever thinks about?' Shizuka mused as she heard him complain to Yugi for the thousandth time today. 

"Hey, oni-chan! Get your mind off food for once in your life and watch where you are going!" yelled Shizuka. 

He was about to run into a black limo. 

'Three guesses who that belongs to and the first two don't count,' she she. She was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't take her own advice and ran straight into Kaiba. 

"Watch it, little Katsuya! You almost ruined my favorite trenchcoat!" 

"Well, I'm sorry Mr. Egotistical!" she muttered.

"What did you call me?!?!?" 

"Nothing, nothing!" 

"Katsuya, you better watch out for her. She's a feisty one…" 

"Don't insult my sister, Kaiba!" exclaimed Jounouchi. 

Kaiba gave Jounouchi his trademark glare. 

"Hey Shizuka," said Jounouchi, "do you mind if me and Yugi catch a quick bite at the doughnut shop down the street?" 

"I don't really want to go, but you can. I'll walk home by myself."

"You sure?" asked Yugi. 

"Yep, it's ok," replied Shizuka. 

"Thanks, sis. See ya later!" called Jou, already half-way there.

She left the school grounds and walked towards her house 'Yugi is so sweet,' she thought as she jumped over a puddle, 'Always so considerate'. She smiled, remembering how nice he was even when she first met him. Of course, when she first met him, or heard him rather, he was engaged in a duel against her brother. When she first met him for real, after, he was very concerned from Jounouchi. He did seem a little forlong though. Always thinking too himself.

She decided to take the shortcut home from school so she wouldn't have to spend so much time out in the rain. 'Let's just hope I don't get lost,' she thought. She usually took this route only when Jou was with her and wasn't absolutely positive about it. An icy wind blew and cut through her jacket. 'Maybe I should have gone with them. At least I wouldn't have been so cold and wet.'

She came to a halt at a vaguely familiar corner. She couldn't read the signs very clearly because of her bad eyesight and the rain. Her eyes, though better, she were ajusting to being able to see.

She crossed the street and tuned left onto a road with large houses and gardens. She spotted a gazebo in one of the yards. 'I'll just go in there to dry off for a bit and then leave. No one will ever know I was there.' She trudged through the mud into the yard and up the gazebo steps. She gasped as she entered. 

"Wow, this is some gazebo," she exclaimed, looking around. "Cushioned benches, a heater. Even the door locks!" 

"Lucky for me. I wouldn't want to be caught in the act".

Shizuka whirled around to see whose voice she had heard. Behind her was Bakura with a very smug look on his face. Not like him at all. "Time for a little fun, eh Shizuka?" He laughed evilly, walked up to her, and pressed his lips to hers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N Well, that was my first chapter. (The first chapter has a cliffie!!!...........kinda) Should I continue or not?


	2. Found

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own anything in this little piece of writing. It all belongs to the Japanese guy that Cho (Kool-Aid goes: ^ ____ ^ I know to much stuff for my own good) told me about. I can't remember his name at the moment…

Kool-Aid Addict: Well put. FYI, his name is Kazuki Takahashi (See? If I can do that offhand then there is actually a reason _why_ I'm doing terrible on my summer homework. Even brain cell holds some YGO info and some Kenshin. :D) and I don't own it either. Though considering the shape it's in in the USA/Canada/wherever it's been dubbed, I don't want to. In Japan, fine. But nowhere else. 

To random anyoma….anyano…..unidentifed reviewer (J ): It will not be graphic, though Jeadin might decide to do that it later chapters, or rewrite of chapter 1 or 2 later. (Though being her best friend, I doubt she will.)

****

Chapter Two

Pain. All she could feel was pain. The pain of being raped, the pain of losing her virginity to a friend, the pain of guilt, and the pain of shame. Shizuka had been left in that gazebo like an old sock. Bakura had finished with her and fled like the wind. She tried to put her clothes on. They were strewn all over the gazebo where Bakura had tossed them aside. She only partially succeeded and fell down in exhaustion. She couldn't move another inch because of the searing pain. '_What if Jounouchi doesn't come looking for me? What will I do then_?' she thought in terror. '_Will I die here?_'

She burst into tears at the very thought of never seeing her brother and Yugi again. She couldn't let that happen. Shizuka painfully got up and struggled to put on the rest of her clothes. She unlocked the door to the gazebo and stumbled out into the rain. '_If I could just make it across the yard to the main house and call Jou,_' she thought, '_Then I would be safe from ….._' She dreaded what would happen if Bakura came back before Jounouchi got there. She trembled at the thought. She ran as fast as she could across the lawn without falling, trying to reach the main house, but she couldn't make it. She tripped over a tree root and fell. The last thing she remembered before blacking out was hearing someone in the distance calling her name.

* * *

"Shizuka!" called Jounouchi through the rain. "Shizuka where are you?" 

"Shizuka!" yelled Yugi. "I don't see her, Jou. Maybe she took a wrong turn or something because she's not around here."

"She must have taken the shortcut route home then if she's not here. You know her, she would want to keep her clothes dry and all." Jounouchi cut through the yard in front of him. Yugi followed muttering to himself.

"The turn's up here I think."

"Yep." They turned onto the road full of mansions and started calling for Shizuka again but to no avail. Soon they came to the crossing by the house with the gazebo. 

"Shizuka!!! SHI-ZU-KA!!!!!!" called Yugi.

"I don't see her anywhere, Yugi," cried an aloof Jounouchi. "I hope she's ok," he said as he surveyed the surrounding area. "Wait… what is that thing lying on the grass over by that blue house?"

"It looks like a body."

"Holy sh**!! It's SHIZUKA! What happened to her? What's all over her pants?"

"Blood……….," whispered Yugi. 

"Holy crap!!!! F***, we got to get her inside somewhere real quick, Yugi." Jounouchi looked towards the houses on the road. He highly doubted that any of them would ever let two kids and a blood-covered girl in, even just to use the phone. They might even think that _they_ had harmed Shizuka. Jounouchi had nothing to do other than wait. Wait for some sort of help. '_What help_?' he thought angrily, '_Nobody ever drives down here but the richies_.' Just as he was about to give up and carry Shizuka home himself, he heard an engine.

"Look!" cried Yugi, "It's a limo." 

'_Just great,_' thought Jounouchi. 

"l'll flag it down." Yugi sprinted towards the street, stuck out his jacket and waved it like a flag. The limo pulled over. The door opened and Kaiba strutted out. 

"Well, what have we here?" Kaiba exclaimed in a soft voice. He glanced around to see Jounouchi leaning over his unconscious sister. "What a touching sight."

"KAIBA THIS IS NO TIME FOR GAMES!!!" roared Jounouchi, "CAN'T YOU SEE MY SISTER IS IN TROUBLE??" 

"Don't you yell at me like that, Katsuya!" barked Kaiba, "I came out to help, not to fool around with you." He walked over to Shizuka and Jounouchi. "What happened to her?"

"Well, I'm not sure exactly," explained Jounouchi "She said she would walk home herself because she didn't want to go the doughnut shop with me and Yugi. After we were finished, we went to Yugi's. All the sudden we got this call from Shizuka's mom saying she wasn't home yet and asking if we know where she is. We decided to go out and look for her. We found her lying here on the lawn."

"How did you know she would be around here?" asked Kaiba. 

"This is our shortcut route that we use when Shizuka needs to get home fast. We didn't see her anywhere near the normal route, and she wasn't in any of the houses we knocked on. I guess she didn't want to get her clothes wet or something. It isn't the safest way home, especially for her, but me and Yugi are usually with her when she does go this way." Kaiba snorted. 

"I told you to watch out for her, Katsuya," he reminded Jounouchi. Jounouchi eyes narrowed suspiciously. 

"Since when are you so concerned about the well being of my sister?" Kaiba glared back at Jounouchi. "Don't you get any ideas, Kaiba… I don't want you messing with my sister." They both looked like they were about to explode in each other's faces.

"Guys!!" yelled Yugi, "STOP!! Look at Shizuka! She needs to get somewhere fast!!" Shizuka was getting paler by the minute.

"Here, put her in the limo," said Kaiba. Jounouchi lifted Shizuka into the limo. Yugi and Kaiba climbed in after them. 

"Put the heat on high, driver," commanded Kaiba. Immediately, the limo felt like a tropical paradise. Kaiba moved Shizuka closer to the heat. 

Jounouchi looked around inside the limo. He was impressed. It had everything one could want in it: a mini bar, TV, DVD player, the latest in entertainment. '_Well, duh_.' he thought, mentally kicking himself. '_I'm only in a limo that belongs to one of the richest people alive_.' He looked over at Shizuka. She looked so beaten in the light of the limo, so vulnerable. 

Shizuka began to revive. She moved her head up to see exactly where she was. '_Limo…. Yugi, JOU!!! and……. Kaiba? What in the world…._ ' She felt so confused. Then it dawned on her that this must be Kaiba's limo. But why would Kaiba pick up her, Jou and Yugi in the rain?

"Shizuka! Shizuka! Are you ok?" cried Jounouchi, his voice full of brotherly concern. 

"No," she croaked. 

"Drink this," ordered Kaiba, handing her a mug of green tea. "It will help you feel better." She got up and took a few sips of the hot drink. She just sat there for ten minutes sipping her tea in quiet.

"What happened?" asked Jounouchi, finally breaking the silence.

"Oh Jou…………" Shizuka sniffed.

"Who did this to you??"

Shizuka teared. "B..B..Bakura," she wept.

"BAKURA?!?! Oh he's gonna get it…. What did he do to you?"

"He…… he……" She stopped, unable to go on.

"He … what?"

Silence… "He……. He……… he raped me," she whispered.

"HE _WHAT_????????" Jounouchi bellowed. He looked as if he would jump out of the limo and hunt down and kill Bakura. 

"Oh, Shizuka," Yugi said in a comforting voice. "If only we had been there…"

Shizuka started to cry even harder. "Please don't talk about it to anyone," she sobbed, "I am too ashamed."

"Don't be ashamed, Shizuka," said Jounouchi "We're going to take you home now, ok?" 

"Oh Jou………" He tried to hug her, but she shrugged away from him. "Please don't do that. It reminds me of…… of him." She kept sobbing. "Please don't take me home. I won't be able to explain it to mother. She will think you have been an irresponsible brother… and I a disrespectful sister." (Note to Benri; she already thinks that)

"We can go to my place," offered Yugi, " Jii-chan can help."

"Oh, thanks Yugi," Shizuka sighed, "But I don't think I could explain anything to him either…"

"We'll go to my house then," stated Kaiba, "There's no one around to ask any questions, so she doesn't have to explain anything if she doesn't want to."

"Shizuka, is that ok with you?"

Shizuka nodded and fell back on the limo seat. '_I wonder why Kaiba is doing all of this…He usually isn't _this_ nice…'_

****

A/N: Well, there it is! I hope you all like it. There is much more to come!! I'm always open to any suggestions you might have regarding grammar issues, style, characters, plot… whatever you feel like helping me on.

Kool-Aid Addict: God knows I'm not the one to come too for that…all my stories star Yami Bakura in a _good_ light. OOOO! Suggestion for you Berni. Do Bakura's POV. The good one! See what he thinks. You could make it angst for him cause it _is_ his body that did it. Even if he wasn't there. =stops and thinks= OOO! =evil grin= I'll tell you later. 

****

Jeadi: Thanks to **Shizuka** for reviewing the story ^__^. It was really nice of ya to do that. 

****

Kool-Aid to Shizuka: I've noticed that you put me on your favorites list. I just wanted you to know that this isn't me writing this story. I'm against any romance of any kind. Except, of course, Haisis/Dmetri in one stories about Ancient Egypt. And though I read some of this stuff sometimes, I'm mostly against it. 

****

Kool-Aid Addict: To…um…Oo….**.}**? Uh ha..both of us are only 13. Wait….Jeadin is 14. {Sorry Berni…heh…I forgot your age there for a minute.} But if your looking for something like that, I now an author that does that stuff. If you go to my favorites list it's called 'The Runaway' or just 'Runaway'. Well, something with Runaway in it. I just cleaned out my list so there are only 11 there. Then click on the authors name (which is really long) and then volia! Rape stories staring Bakura (good one). But let the record state that the one on my list isn't like that. J Yep, I'm pure. 

[Just making sure, the new title of the story is the 'The Gazebo'. The summary is: "Shizuka took a shortcut home from school and ends up being traumatized by a friend (or is it….). With the help of her friends and the unexpected kindness of another will she be able to move on with her life?" Or something like that, if you can think of anything just shout it out!!!!___!_!___!_! {OK!}

PS This might get to that Shizuka/Kaiba romance thing I was planning on doing…. It depends where I want to go with the story…]


	3. Poor Jou

Disclaimer: I do not possess anything that you see below this disclaimer. It all belongs to the Japanese Guy in the other disclaimer (if he wants it that is…). I don't even own this computer. 

****

Chapter Three

While they were riding to Kaiba's house, Yugi was thinking. He was suspicious. He did not believe that Bakura would ever do that to anyone. Especially Jounouchi's sister. He was sure that it was Bakura's Yami who had hurt Shizuka. He turned to share his thoughts with Jounouchi. 

"Jou,"

"What?"

"It was his Yami," Yugi whispered, "I'm positive. Bakura would never do that to your sister."

Jounouchi eyes narrowed. "I should have known. Oh, I am going to kill him, that little…"

"You know very well that you can't kill his Yami," interrupted Yugi with a sigh, "I wonder if Bakura knows what happened."

"I most certainly hope so," Jounouchi huffed, "I don't want to see a cheerful, oblivious Bakura ever again or I'll have to resort to drastic measures."

Kaiba leaned over and whispered, "She doesn't look too good right now. Should I go straight to a doctor or have him make a house call?"

"Kaiba," said Jounouchi, "I appreciate your concern, but we really don't need your charity. It's obvious that you are only doing this too boost your public image." Then he muttered, "Which ain't too good as we all know."

"Katsuya, being criticized by you is less effective than being criticized by a fire hydrant. Give it up."

"What I want to know, Kaiba, is the real reason why you're doing this. Whatever it is, I don't like at all."

Kaiba didn't respond.

"Did you hear me Kaiba?"

Kaiba continued to stare off into the space behind Jounouchi.

"KAIBA!!!" barked Jounouchi, "What the *%$# do you think you're doing?! Answer me!!"

Silence.

"You b&#(@# Kaiba….."

"Guys!" shouted Yugi, "Stop fighting! This isn't about you two, it's about Shizuka."

"You know what," said Jounouchi, "you're right. My sister is much more important than this egotistical ……."

"Excuse me Katsuya, I believe Motou said to stop, not start again. Think about getting your hearing checked in the very near future."

'_Oh boy_,' thought Yugi, '_here we go again._'

"I don't think you heard him too clearly either, Kaiba. Maybe it's all of the money you stuff in your ears."

"My money is not the issue here," stated Kaiba.

"Oh yes it is. Why else would you want to help poor Shizuka?? Like I said before, it's the publicity you're after."

"Get out, Katsuya."

Jounouchi stared at Kaiba in disbelief. 

"WHAT?!"

"Oh, I am sorry. I forgot you are hard of hearing," said Kaiba, dripping with sarcasm. "I said: GET OUT, KATSUYA!!!!!"

"Then I am taking my sister with me. I'm not leaving her to rot here with you."

"Jou," said Yugi, "Remember that Shizuka didn't want anyone to know about it, especially her mother? Where will you take her where she'll be safe?"

"My house. I can take her there, can't I?"

"O-tousan, he won't like it… He might even call o-kasan."

"ARGH!!!!!" yelled Jounouchi, "Why is everyone ganging up on me all of the sudden?"

"Well," answered Yugi calmly, "I'm just thinking of what Shizuka wants. Sometimes I wonder if that's what you're doing. No offence, Jou-kan, but you are arguing with Kaiba over here more than thinking of your imoto-san"

"Well, it isn't my fault that Kaiba was the one who pulled over and started all of this."

"Oh, so you are saying that getting thrown out of my limo because of your annoying comments and general attitude is all my fault?"

"Of course! You're the one who threw me out."

"You completely deserved it, the way you were acting."

"Don't give me that, Kaiba," Jounouchi said with clenched teeth, "All I care about right now is my imoto."

"If you care so much about her, why the hell were you yelling at me just then and acting as if she didn't exist?"

"Because you provoked me Kaiba!"

"That isn't a reason to completely ignore the well-being of Shizuka, Jou," interrupted Yugi, "She just got raped and you're thinking of the best way to insult Kaiba."

"Are you two accusing me of not thinking of Shizuka first?!" cried Jounouchi in disbelief.

"Yes," said Kaiba.

"In a way, yes," said Yugi, "but I can't blame you for yelling at Kaiba."

"Motou . . . don't you start up with me now."

"I can do whatever I want, Kaiba. I don't care if you are ten feet taller than me."

"Ok, that's it. Katsuya, you can stay here with your sister IF you promise not to say anything that isn't relevant to the situation on hand. But you, Motou, you must go."

"Fine, Kaiba," they said in unison. The limo stopped; the chauffer came and opened the door for Yugi.

"I guess I have to walk from here. I'll see you later, Jou-kan. Call me about Shizuka."

"Ok, babye, Yuugi-kan." Jounouchi gave a small wave out the window. The limo started up again. 

"How much longer to your place?" asked Jounouchi.

"About ten minutes or so," replied Kaiba. 

They sat in silence. The only noise was the sound of Shizuka breathing softly. When they finally reached Kaiba's house, Kaiba asked

"Should we carry her in or call for a stretcher?"

"I'll carry her in, thank you very much," responded Jounouchi a bit defiantly. He bent over and picked up Shizuka. 

'_She's heavier than I remember_,' thought Jounouchi, '_Perhaps it's because she's asleep_.' He buckled a bit under her weight. Kaiba stepped towards Jounouchi.

"Do you need any help, Katsuya?" he said, half mocking Jounouchi "I don't want you to drop her now."

"I'm ….*oof* fine!" Kaibi ignored his reply and swooped Shizuka into his arms.

"I said I didn't need any help!" Jounouchi declared angrily, "Why don't you ever listen?"

"Remember our little agreement in the limo, Katsuya. If you want to stay, keep your mouth closed." Kaiba walked towards the house with Shizuka in his arms. Jounouchi followed. They traversed through Kaiba's mansion, climbing stairs and following twisted hallways, and stopped at a room with a purple bed and a wardrobe in it. 

"This is where your imoto-san will be staying."


	4. Author's Notes Wait 3 hours for the n...

This isn't a chapter if you all are wondering. This is called an author's note. Don't worry; Chapter Four is coming with it. Kool-Aid Addict uploaded it at the same time as this. *Ahem* I would just like to say thank you to all of my reviewers who read and um.. reviewed my story. Keep it up guys!! And for those of you who haven't reviewed, it's Ok, I don't review every story I read either. Just make this the one you do review.*wink* I would also like to thank my beta- reader/uploader Kool-Aid Addict (I shall call her kaa from now on) for agreeing to go in on this little scheme of mine. She has been really helpful with all of the Japanese sayings and YGO specifics.  
  
For those of you who don't know, I have never actually watched YGO, American or Japanese, although I have "read" [more like looked at] some of the Japanese manga, which was totally incomprehensible to me. I have SEEN the show for about two minutes when I was half-asleep at an overnight and could only stare at the TV blankly and utter consciously: "I know who they are. It's Yugi and Jounouchi." I received long stares from my friends after that. I would like to apologize for making Jounouchi look like a total idiot in Ch 3. I'm really sorry to all of you Jou/Joey fans out there. (KAA wasn't too happy with it either.) Believe me; I like Jou-kan as much as the rest of you. He is one cool guy. Don't worry; he will get to be the hero later. I'm also sorry for making Yugi gang up on Jounouchi, but he was really worried about Shizuka at the time.  
  
Kool-Aid Addict: _ You made him look like an idiot..=looks back at sentence= You made look like more of an idiot then he is..  
  
One more thing: KAIBA ALL THE WAY.  
  
PS The reason it took so long for Ch 3 was that I had to think of what to do in it, and then I had to spend hours thinking of Jou and Kaiba's argument and then perfecting it. Ja ne, Au revoir, Adios, Ciao, Cheers, and Good bye, Jaedin 


	5. The Truth Revealed

Disclaimer: Drum roll please! *takes a deep breath* **Yu-Gi-Oh! is not mine.** *bows* Thank you. *walks off* 

****

Notes from author It seems Berni-chan can't write Bakura/s, so she's asked me to do it. That is the reason while the writing style is different. Sorry about that….. 

~Kool-Aid Addict

****

The Big Question Of The Day Should B-c make a graphic chapter 1? If she did she says it'll be lime or citrus.

/Bakura to YBakura/

//YBakura to Bakura//

Chapter 4

****

The Truth Revealed

I groaned as I made my way up the stairs of my apartment building. The elevator having been destroyed for reasons unknown. Somehow I'm sure I was responsible for it in one way or another.

'Like Ra…' I thought bitterly. [1] What had Yami been doing to put me in this much pain? I had bruises on my arms and I didn't need to see them to know they were on my back too. For a second I thought he'd gotten into a fight…but that couldn't have been right. 

//Getting close…// he mocked as I started walking along the hallway, reaching into my back pocket for the keys.

/What do you mean 'getting close'? You don't get into fights…/

//Think landlord. I'm going to let you figure it out..// he said. I stopped walking to think. Something that must look _really_ odd to a random passerbyer, but hey, I already had a reputation for being slightly out of it. Not thanks to the voice in my head….

//I'm not a voice landlord.//

/I know…/ 'sadly' I added to myself. 

//Awww, don't be so down ichi hikari. Be happy.// And I was. 

He was messing with my mind again. He does that. I hate that.[2]

He just mentally snickers.

I shake my head. Pondering on what he could've done.

So he wasn't in a fight, but something close?

//I wasn't fighting//

/Quiet and let me think./

//Yodanuchi, did you just tell me to be quiet?//

/No Yami/

//Thought so//

I sighed as I undid the lock

This would have to stop someday….

So, let's see. I got into a fight but wasn't fighting. Hence, someone was fighting him. 

/What did you do this time?/ I ask tiredly.

He smiled rather mischievously. //A girl.//

I stopped dead in my tracks. Starting to go into panic mode.

/A _what_??/

//A girl. The idiot's sister. The brunette that hangs around her brother a lot.//

I started trembling as I went into shock.

/Shi….Shizuka?/

//Yeah. That's the one. Do you want me to send you pictures?//

/No! Why ….why did you do that?!/

A new thought occurred to me.

/And wi…with my body too!!! Oh gods above!/

//Stop being melodramatic…// he drawled.

And sent me an image of Shizuka withering under him. Me.

/Stop it!!/ I screamed mentally. I looked down at my hands. Suddenly feeling very dirty.

Tears welled up behind my eyes.

Yami just snickered. 

I retreated to my soul room to go to his, not caring if my body fell over in the process. I didn't want ownership over it anymore.

I stormed into my yami's soul room, walked right up to him, and smacked him across the face.

"Like Ra!" He yelled at me.

"How the fucking hell could you do that!! To Shizuka nonetheless! You've ruined my life entirely!!" I seethed.

"Awww." He said, in mock pity. "I'll gladly share it with you, if you want. Then you can feel like you did it."

"Don't you dare." I said in an angry whisper.

"Or better yet…" he said, moving behind me. "I could show you first hand…." He said in my ear, wrapping his hands around my waist.

My eyes widened, if possible, larger then Yuugi's, and I struggled from his grasp and bolted from that room as fast as I could. You laugh at my reaction cause you don't think he'd do it. I run in freight cause I know he can and most likely would do it.

I returned to my body, not surprised to find it shaking on the floor, and ran to my balcony. I threw open the glass door and took off my Ring, chucking it as far as I could. 

I stood there, panting. What was I going to do? Shizuka was Jou's sister! Jou was one of my friends! And with my body too….. 

Sure, Yuugi would probably understand. His yami had almost killing Kaiba on more then one occasion and almost caused him to jump off of a wall before. I know, I was there [3]. Jou would understand. He'd seen Yami first hand, with us separate. Twice. [4] Shizuka wouldn't. The rest of the world wouldn't. I started crying.

I looked off into the sky, still breathing hard and tearing.

The Sennen Ring reappeared on my chest.

//Don't cry hikari. If it'll make you feel better, she didn't put up that much of a fight.//

/You're just making it worse!!/ I yelled.

//Am I?//

/Yes./ I sniffed. 

//Too bad.// He said brightly. 

Flashes of the event occurred.

Him sneaking up on Shizuka.

Him wrapping my arms around her and her hitting him back.

Him forcing her on her back.

I fell over and starting weeping. A macanical laughter filling my mind.

*************************

Author's Notes: OMG. Berni-chan you'd better be happy cause I _hated_ doing that to Bakura of all people…..

[1] This is the for real equivalent to 'god damnit'. If you don't believe me I have a web page to prove it in my history list.

[2] Imagine someone going 'What is up with that? I hate that'. Like a teenager on a bad sitcom would do. (I'm weird I know)

[3] This happened in the Japanese one. Yami had taken complete control of Yuugi and forced him to attack Kaiba without his consent. Kaiba threatened suicide if he lost that match. Anzu stopped him by yelling 'Stop! I want the other Yuugi back!!' or something like that. That shocked YYuugi very badly and he lost control of Yuugi as he called off the attack. The other references to YYuugi trying to kill him are from the first series and the manga.

[4] Monster World ya know….


	6. Betareaders apology

From Kool-Aid Addict, not the author.

I would like to apologize, first to Berni-chan for putting mentions of yaoi in her story without her knowing.

Second off, I'd like to apologize to all of you out there that don't like yaoi and were reading this to get away from it. 

I swear by the Holy Trinity I will never to that again. And coming from a deticated Catholic schoolgirl (that can't spell regardless of the spell checker....) that _is_ saying something.

In my defense: That is how I write my 'evil' Yami Bakura. Though most of the time I try to make Y. Bakura nothing more then an over protective psycho, I made him particularly evil to scare Bakura, badly. Of course he wouldn't have done anything! He's too protective. Shame on all of you people that think he would've. Sure, he might _pretend_ to scare Ryou half to death and completely horrify him, but that's it.

=sighs= Yes. That's it. I apologize and swear not to do it again.

Yours,

Kool-Aid Addict

__

Curse my conscious… 


	7. Kaiba's House

**Disclaimer**: For those of you out there looking for someone to sue, it ain't me because YGO is not mine!!!! *sobs* If I did own it, do you think I'd be writing here? 

**Author's notes**: For the time being, I, (you know me as jaedin or Berni-chan) shall be updating this story without a beta-read. That means that my information might not always be correct, and I won't be having any new Japanese terms because KAA is the one who provides them. For those of you who are wondering, KAA should be back beta-reading and updating soon, in the next two or three weeks. 

**Chapter 5**

Kaiba set Shizuka down on the bed with ease. She was sleeping peacefully. He glanced over at Jounouchi who was surveying the room.

"There's only one bed in here," said Jounouchi suspiciously, "Where am I supposed to sleep?"

"I assumed that she would want her own room."

"Well, I would like to stay with her."

"Stay with her as long as you like. If you feel like sleeping, there is another room through that door." Kaiba gestured towards an oak door on one side of the room. 

"Have you ever heard of a sleeping bag, Kaiba?"

"Of course," retorted Kaiba, "But I never use them here. They aren't suitable for business guests. But maybe I should stock up, just for you, Katsuya."

"Look Kaiba," said Jounouchi, "Remember what Yugi said in the limo? About this being about my sister?" 

Kaiba glanced at Shizuka. "Go on."

"He was right. So shut-up and help get her jacket off."

Jounouchi stepped towards the bed and started to guide Shizuka's arm out of the sleeve. Kaiba stood where he was for a moment, thinking.

"_Why should I? I already got him this far. He can fend for himself; I know that._' His eyes drifted towards Shizuka. '_But she is so helpless, just lying there. Besides, Katsuya is blind about women anyways._' He strode over to the bed and took Shizuka's other arm out. 

***   *   ***

Shizuka awoke to the sound of feet running and voices outside of her door.

Scampering of feet. "Awww, why can't I go the park and meet Yugi?" 

"I told you already, because, it's time for dinner."

"I still want to play!" 

"You can play tomorrow, I promise."

"Oh, …..fine." Silence for a moment.

"Guess what!" 

"What, Big Brother?"

"To make you feel better,  we'll have your favorite dinner and ice cream sundaes for dessert."

"Yipee! Thank you so much!" More scampering. 

Shizuka opened up her eyes and saw her brother asleep on the rug. She smiled a little at the way he looked, all sprawled over the floor. She glanced at her surroundings and saw a desk, a lamp, and a wardrobe.

'_Where am I?'_ she wondered, '_This isn't my room, it certainly doesn't look like Jou's or anyone else's…Maybe I'm dreaming this whole thing. Then I will wake up and Mummy will come in with breakfast for me…'_ Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of the doorknob turning. Shizuka closed her eyes almost all of the way, hoping that she looked asleep. She heard the creaking of the hinges as the door opened. Half-muffled footsteps came slowly towards her and the bed. Shizuka tried to wait until the person left, but her curiosity got the better of her. She turned over and opened her eyes.

"Kaiba?' she whispered, "Where am I? Why are you here?"

"I live here, little Katsuya."

"Oh," she said, "What am I doing here?"

"Do you remember the limousine ride?" he asked.

"All I remember is… all I remember…. is a gazebo, and Bakura…Bakura…. He, he tried….to.." Her voice broke; she started sobbing.

"It's alright," said Kaiba in a pitiful attempt to be sympathetic, "You're safe here." Shizuka's crying let up a bit.

"So… it was Mokuba that I heard out there with you." Kaiba smiled slightly.

'_I didn't know he could smile,_' thought Shizuka, '_He's always so serious. He must really love his brother…Kind of like Jou and me._' She smiled faintly back at Kaiba, looking into his blue eyes. Kaiba leaned over the bed to look at Jounouchi lying on the floor. Shizuka shuddered, remembering how Bakura had done that…

"Kaiba?"

"Yes," he said a little too sharply.

"Could you please leave? I …." '_I can't be around you without being reminded of the gazebo_.' She heard the words form in her mind. She couldn't say that out loud to anyone, much less Kaiba. How could he ever understand her?

"I live here, little Katsuya. And you are my guest."

"Could you?" Shizuka was on the verge of tears. "Please?" Kaiba stood fast.

'_How can he be so awful? I must've just imagined that smile earlier_.' She turned away from him, weeping. Kaiba looked at her for a moment. Then he spun around slowly and walked towards the door. Reaching for the door, he turned and uttered in a barely audible whisper:

"As you wish….little Shizuka."

**Author's Notes (again!): **I apologize for this chapter on being so short. I spent a lot of time on editing considering the fact that it wouldn't get a beta-read. I would like to say thank you to all of my reviewers: **Mystic Darkness**: Thanks for reviewing twice! **Silly Jilly**: I'm glad that you like it. I read one of your stories, not sure which one at the moment, but it was great. **Aikenka**: Poor Ryou and Shizuka is right. I feel really bad, but things will get better, promise. Thanks for the three reviews! **Zatken**: Thanks for all the compliments in the four reviews! Of course I shall keep up with the story. 


End file.
